


Hannigram : Have You Been Naughty or Nice?

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, have you been naughty or nice?, something christmas-y, with a bit of a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Five days before Christmas, Hannibal thought of surprising Will after he had a bad day at work.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram : Have You Been Naughty or Nice?

  
It was always like this. Will Graham coming into Hannibal's office more and more frustrated after a hard day's work looking at crime scenes and dealing with Jack Crawford. With their relationship just fresh out of the oven, Hannibal couldn't stand to watch his young lover suffer. So, he devised a plan to somehow alleviate Will's frustrations from work...even just a little bit.

**"Bad day at work?"** Hannibal inquired as he watched Will paced from point A to point B.

Will sighed heavily, crossing his arms in front of his chest. **"You can say that. I know you have been telling me that working with Jack is causing me tremendous stress and that I should just return to teaching...but I am saving lives. I hope that you would understand that, Hannibal."**

Of course Hannibal understood. He always did. Although it didn't hurt to try and convince Will that working with Jack Crawford was a very bad idea. **"Of course, dear Will. I do understand. But, if you ever feel that you have had enough, you have to promise me that you will stop and tell Jack about it. Deal?"** Hannibal then got a nod from Will as an answer to his question. A small smile crossed Hannibal's lips as he as well nodded. **"Before I forgot, I do have a surprise for you. But you have to close your eyes first and will not open them until I said so. Close your eyes, Will,"** he commanded.

Will did as what he was told, smiling as he anticipated seeing the surprise Hannibal had for him. **"Ooh! I do love surprises! Can I open my eyes now?"**

Hannibal moved stealthily, preparing Will's surprise. He then settled on the lounge chair and chuckled at Will's impatience. **"Not yet, dear one. I will tell you when it is time for you to open your eyes. Patience!"** he said, grinning from ear to ear as he put on the finishing touch. **"Alright, Will...you can open your eyes...now!"**

Will opened his eyes and turned to where Hannibal was. His eyes went wide as he saw what was in front of him.

**"Ho! Ho! Ho! Have you been naughty or nice, Mr. Graham?"** Hannibal said on his own version of Santa's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Something Christmas-y :D
> 
>  
> 
> Santa!Mads is done my yours truly :D
> 
>  
> 
> [HANNIBAL Screencaps](http://screencapped.net/tv/hannibal/index.php)


End file.
